


Winter Anthology

by Rei_the_Rat



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthology, rating may change but will not be E or nsfw, ships and characters will be added, winter themed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_the_Rat/pseuds/Rei_the_Rat
Summary: An anthology of one-shots and other short pieces focused on winter themes.If there are any ships, it'll be listed in the chapter title.If there are any content warnings, they'll be in the beginning chapter notes.
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Killer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Winter Anthology

**Author's Note:**

> I love winter and I'm dying in this summer heat. So I finally got around to working on this series. All stories will have a winter theme and/or setting.  
> More coming soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Get fucking sick then, see if I care."  
> He did care. He cared very deeply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by [Shishiswordsman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shishiswordsman) who also suggested the chapter summary

It took Killer tackling Kid down on to the deck of the ship to force the sweater over his head. He had to straddle Kid to keep him pinned underneath him to convince him to stop struggling. With his face in the snow, Kid’s muffled cursing almost made him laugh. Instead, he ruffled Kid’s hair and stood up to head inside.

He didn’t take more than a few steps away before Kid grasped his ankle and yanked him back down. Before he could fall, Killer had already twisted around on to his back to face Kid and was preparing to kick him with his other foot. But strong arms wrapped around his middle in a hug and the fight left his limbs as Kid’s warm weight settled over him.

“It’s cold…”

Killer swatted the back of Kid’s head. “Maybe if you hadn’t fought with me about putting the damn sweater on.”

“I don’t need it.”

“If you get sick, I’m not going to feel sorry for you.”

Kid loosened his hold on Killer so he could lean back a little and look at him. Killer was wearing a snug form fitting maroon sweater with a wide collar, exposing his shoulders to the snow and cold air around them. A pink flush brightened on his skin, and his hair had fallen out of its braid when they were wrestling. Snowflakes caught on his eyelashes as he blinked up at Kid, watching him and waiting.

In one smooth motion, Kid scooped Killer up and hoisted him over his shoulder. There was broken gasp as Killer fought to right himself, or at least find a comfortable position on Kid’s sharp shoulder. He let Kid carry him inside, and once the door closed behind them, Killer pushed off Kid’s shoulder so that he was upright. Kid didn’t release him though. His arm slid along Killer’s legs for a better grip, dropping him slightly so that he was more braced against Kid’s chest.

Killer rested his head against Kid’s shoulder as he walked down the hall toward the parlor. His pale skin was starting to lose its red glow as his body temperature warmed back up. “You should wear blue more often. It looks nice on you.”

Kid wrinkled his nose. “It does not.” He set Killer down once they were inside the parlor. A fire was going in the center of the room and some of the crew that were on break were sitting at a table nearby playing cards. Kid spared a glance at them as he passed by. They were all cheating at the game, and they knew it. He dropped into his chair and watched as Killer took his time following him. “We’ll be out of this snowstorm by tomorrow; I don’t see how it matters.”

Killer stopped in front of him and gazed down at him with a questioning look. “We’ll be out of it by tomorrow evening, possibly. And we’ve already been sailing through it for three days. It’s amazing you haven’t caught something yet.”

“Except for your sass.”

“It’s about to be my foot to your face.”

Behind him, Killer could tell their crew was eavesdropping to see if they were about to start fighting. But given the lack of active hostility, they didn’t keep their focus long and resumed minding their own business.

“I’ll buy myself a coat at the next port or something.” Kid drew his attention back to him.

“Or you could start wearing shirts more regularly. It’s not like you don’t own any.”

Kid rolled his eyes and looked away from Killer. He hadn’t taken the sweater off, so it was a half win at least. Killer took the last few steps between them and leaned down next to Kid’s ear. His knee slid up between Kid’s legs as he settled his weight on the chair, his hair acting as curtain to hide them away. “You know, it’d be something to look forward to, getting you out of your clothes so I could warm you up myself.” Killer allowed himself a small smirk as he saw Kid’s eyes widen a bit.

“Seems like an unnecessary step.” Kid moved to pull Killer toward him.

With a sigh, Killer slipped off the chair and took a step back, avoiding Kid’s hands. “How do you manage to have a lack of imagination at the worst times?” Kid glared at him and was about to argue, but Killer shook his head and cut him off. “Just keep it on. I’ll make it worth your while.” He promised as he turned to head out of the room. “That is, unless you do get sick.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading <3  
> I adore Kid and Killer and definitely will be writing more for them in the future  
> Also, if you would like to support me as a writer, see WiPs I post and my own original content, then come say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/rei_the_rat)  
> ~ Rei the Rat


End file.
